AFF
The '''Anti Frankenweenie Force, '''known as the AFF. is a dream team destined to battle the threat known as the Frankenweenie. Humans/Aliens= * Malbus Sitbon * Alien Zetton * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Flint Lockwood * Samantha "Sam" Sparks * Tim Lockwood * Steve the Monkey * Brent McHale * Earl Devereaux * Calvin "Cal" Devereaux * Manny * Joe Towne * Regina Devereaux * Dan Kuso * Runo Misaki * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami * Julie Makimoto * Alice Gehabich * Joseph "Joe" Brown * Mira Clay * Ace Grit * Baron Leltoy * Spectra Phantom * Gus Grav * Takeru Ibaki * Max Taylor * Rex Ancient * Zoe Drake * Zander * Ursula * Seth * Dr. Z * Rodd * Laura * Kaa (Book version) |-| Kaiju= * Godzilla (1954, 1974, Heisei 1994, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2014) * Anguirus (1972, 2004) * Giant Lizard * King Kong (2005) * Mothra (2003) * Mystery Bones of Infant Island * Rodan (2004) * Minilla (2004) * Kumonga (1968, 2004) * Manda (2004) * Gorosaurus (1968) * Baragon (1965) * Varan (1958) * Jet Jaguar (1973) * King Caesar (1974) * Titanosaurus (1975) * Zone Fighter * Gomora (2010's) * Kingsaurus III * Litra * Miclas * Agira * Windom * Nessie * Maguma |-| Ultras= * Zoffy * Ultraman King * Father of Ultras * Mother of Ultras * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Xenon * Ultraman Tiga |-| Dinosaurs/Prehistoric Creatures= Note: individual species have mutiple members * Abelisaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Albertosaurus * Alioramus * Carcharodontosaurus * Daspletosaurus * Eocarcharia * Giganotosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Mapusaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Rajasaurus * Saurophaganax * Siamotyrannus * Tarbosaurus * Terry * Torvosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Agustinia * Amargasaurus * Ampelosaurus * Baryonyx * Camarasaurus * Cetiosaurus * Dicraeosaurus * Futabasaurus * Gondwanatitan * Irritator * Isisaurus * Jobaria * Nemegtosaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia * Patagosaurus * Saltasaurus * Seismosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Shunosaurus * Spinosaurus * Suchomimus * Titanosaurus * Futabasaurus * Ophthalmosaurus * Achelousaurus * Albertaceratops * Anchiceratops * Arrhinoceratops * Brachyceratops * Centrosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Diceratops * Einiosaurus * Eucentrosaurus * Monoclonius * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pentaceratops * Styracosaurus * Torosaurus * Triceratops * Udanoceratops * Zuniceratops * Ankylosaurus * Dacentrurus * Edmontonia * Euoplocephalus * Gastonia * Gigantspinosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Nodosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Pinacosaurus * Polacanthus * Saichania * Sauropelta * Stegosaurus * Talarurus * Saichania * Tarchia * Tuojiangosaurus * Wuerhosaurus * Altirhinus * Anatotitan * Brachylophosaurus * Camptosaurus * Charonosaurus * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Fukuisaurus * Iguanodon * Lambeosaurus lambei * Lambeosaurus magnicristatus * Lanzhousaurus * Leaellynasaura * Maiasaura * Muttaburrasaurus * Olorotitan * Ouranosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Prosaurolophus * Saurolophus * Shantungosaurus * Tsintaosaurus * Muraenosaurus * Oviraptor * Pteranodon * Seismosaurus * Supersaurus * Tupuxuara * Carnotaurus * Afrovenator * Allosaurus fragilis * Ceratosaurus * Deltadromeus * Dilophosaurus * Eustreptospondylus * Fukuiraptor * Gallimimus * Gojirasaurus * Indosuchus * Liliensternus * Majungasaurus * Megaraptor * Monolophosaurus * Neovenator * Piatnitzkysaurus * Rugops * Sinraptor * Szechuanosaurus * Troodon * Utahraptor * Brontosaurus * Cryolophosaurus * Deinonychus * Eoraptor * Megalosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Pawpawsaurus * Therizinosaurus |-| Foodanimals= * Apple Pie-thon * Bananostrich * Buffaloaf * Buttertoad * Cantelope * Cheespider * Corn Dog * Crab Cake * Cucumbird * Eggplanatee * Flamango * * Fruit Cockatiel * Grizzly Pear * HammerBread Shark * Hippotatomus * Jellybees * Kiwi * Lemmin * Meatbalrus * Mosquitoast * Motzo Bull * Peanut Butter and Jellyfish * Sasquash * Seahorse Beet * Shrimpanzee * Susheep * Subwhale * Tacodile Supreme * Tyranno-s'more-us Mess * Watermelophant * Wild Scallion * Wildabeet * Strawberries * Pickles * Leek * Blueberries * Carrots * Lettuce * Pizza Giant * Piece of Cake AFV The AFV is a team of villains that also stands against the Frankenweenie. They are situational allies to the AFF. * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah * Ultraman Belial * Geronimon * King Ghidorah * SpaceGodzilla * Battra * Giant Octopus * King Ghidorah * Fake Godzilla * Mechagodzilla (1974, * Megalon * Gabara * Maneater * Hedorah * Gigan * Ebirah * Giant Condor * Mechani-Kong * Zilla * Orga * Biollante * Kamacuras * Ganimes * Kamoebas * Gezora * Bemstar * Alien Metron * Antlar * Zabangi * Detton * Zambolar * Kemular * Hydra * Sadola * Gabora * King Tortoise * Stegon * Red King * Alien Zarab * Alien Baltan * Goldon * Zaragas * Black King * Vakishim * Gudon * Gammas * Alien Nackle * Pandon * Eleking * Zetton * Alien Icarus * Gomess * Gamakujira * Angross * Zanika * Gorgos * Ace Killer * Jamila * Magular * Todora * Astromons * Alien Temperor * Gavadon A * Alien Guts * Aron * Samekujira * Alien Valky * Peguila * Deathrem * Alien Godola * Banila * Fire Golza * Birdon * Kiyla * Dada * Ghostron * Gan-Q * Zagoras * Gubira * Mongular * Queen Tortoise * Mini Tortoise * Dorako * Alien Borg * Woo * Brocken * Pestar * Ron * Greenmons * Gameron * Neronga * Alien Magma * Doragory * Alien Babarue * Femigon * Alien Terrorist * Goldras * Aboras * Alien Black * Pagos * Sadola * Alien Mefilas * Mizunoeno Dragon * Arstron * Telesdon * Tyrant * Cherubim * Lunaticks * Salamandora Category:Spinocroc123's Kaiju Category:Groups